User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Fina
Summary Soooo… it’s been like… two months since Fina came out in Global and I haven’t made a Unit Spotlight on her. Damn… I made Rain’s Unit Spotlight and didn’t even bother to make this one because of school work. Better get this Unit Spotlight out of the way before things start to catch up! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 This Leader Skill comes with many interesting buffs along with a condition that is not particularly difficult to fulfill either. Fina provides high parameter boosts, including the 50% HP, 100% Atk and Rec boosts. Only stat that Fina is omitting with her Leader Skill is the Def boost, which can be better adjusted using other Leader Skills and/or buffs from other units. Fina provides a 25% OD fill rate boost, which isn’t all too significant, but a nice bonus to have. OD fill rate is usually covered by common units like Ark. Even then, OD fill rate doesn’t have much of an impact to the squad like OD filling has, which fills the OD gauge instantly. Fina also grants units with a 25% BC cost reduction, which is pretty huge. Fina is one of the only units who provides this kind of effect. Other mentions include Quaid, Vern, Atro, and Zellha. This opens up opportunities to pull off interesting combos and test out various mechanics that don’t see a lot of play in the current metagame. This includes true infinite SBB, which units utilize when they have 100% BC cost reduction. Units that carry some form of BC cost reduction effect on Extra Skill or enhancements are able to utilize 100% BC cost reduction using two leads that reduce BC cost along with spheres that do the similar effect. Status immunity is always a nice effect to have, considering it has become a necessity to carry it in almost any dungeon with the status ailments that exist in almost any quest. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Fina’s BB is practically like Charla’s BB. She heals HP, status ailments, and boosts BB gauges, all of which are very nice buffs that you would normally see on a healer. This also may tie in with the fact that Fina cannot attack with her BB, which will net no BC production from her end. This isn’t necessarily an issue if units in the squad rely on these heals while carrying enough damage utility. The buffs that Charla doesn’t have but Fina has include the barrier buff and the OD fill. Barrier buffs aren’t necessarily essential, but they definitely help with reducing damage taken. It’s not entirely damage mitigation since barriers are equivalent to having extra HP, but it serves a great purpose for what it provides for the squad. The OD fill helps with UBB momentum, considering it’s a direct boost to the gauge unlike OD fill rate. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Fina attacks with her SBB, providing a form of damage output from her end. She also provides some pretty nifty buffs and effects that might make it necessary for her to carry BC cost reduction to make her more efficient. Fina boosts units’ BB gauges by a whopping 25 BC, which is the highest in the entire game on an attacking BB/SBB. The only unit that Fina loses to is Tilith, who carries a 50 BC BB gauge boost on her SBB. Fina gets a weird set of stat buffs, which causes some squad inefficiency when paired up with Rain. Fina provides 160% Def, Rec buffs while Rain provides a 160% tri-buff. If Rain decides to take the tri-buff enhancements, Rain will run into some buff-clashing problems with Fina, especially considering both Rain and Fina provide both Atk and Def conversion buffs. These stat buffs are great, but considering most squads need a tri-buffer, covering three stat buffs, the Def and Rec buffs serve little importance to the squad. 100% Rec to Atk is one of the best conversions seen in the game, which also means that Oracle typing plays a bigger role in these circumstances. While typing serves a very small significance in the game, it’s still worth mentioning considering the potency of the conversion buff is so high with the amount of Rec buffs are in the game. Even better, Fina already provides a Rec buff to combo with the conversion buff. The Light and Dark mitigation buffs are pretty amazing, especially considering 15% damage reduction is such a huge effect. Double Janice leads provide a total 40% mitigation, which becomes additive to normal mitigation, summing up to 90% mitigation from Light and Dark damage. This practically makes Light and Dark bosses an absolute joke considering there is so much to mitigate damage against. The huge downside to this is the immense BC cost on this SBB, requiring a total of 70 BC to fill up. Fortunately, Fina has sphere options that reduce the BC cost, but it’s rather more of a risk considering Meirith Pearl and Health Codex are some of the only spheres that provide BC cost reduction and decent stat boosts. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Fina becomes a powerhouse with this UBB, as she drains all allies’ BB gauges to power the damage up. Additionally, it’s a win-win considering Fina refills their gauges at the end of the turn. However, that also becomes a problem considering other units will not be able to use their BB/SBB on the turn Fina uses her UBB. Another problem is to prevent this from happening, Fina must use her UBB last to retain all units’ BB gauges, which will lower the UBB damage significantly. Having units that carry infinite SBB, such as Garrel, Zeruiah, and many more, makes this UBB more effective, but it defeats the purpose of one of Fina’s core effects of this UBB. Fina’s UBB is almost like Sirius’ UBB, though with the absence of Sirius’ tri-buff while carrying effects that Sirius offers in a more potent fashion. The 100 BC regen is great in content where Ares Down debuffs are prevalent, especially against Vargas in Genius’s Challenge. The 2-turn 100% mitigation is great as well, but there isn’t really much of a need for 100% damage mitigation for most content in the game other than fighting Dark Ark in Mildran’s EX dungeon. It definitely serves as an amazing mitigation buff considering it’s one of the only 100% mitigation buffs in the game that last for two turns instead of one. The 350% Rec is great, as Fina can heal a lot more with her BB (and SBB if enhancement taken). In places where HC resistance becomes a huge problem, Fina may utilize this to overcome any possible trouble the squad might have with HC drop resistance. This UBB also works well with Fina’s Extra Skill, which will be explained in the said section. Extra Skill Score: 10/10 Fina’s status immunity allows her to effectively heal status ailments without the need of a status immunity sphere. This allows her to use other means of BC cost reduction without having to equip a status immunity sphere. The Rec buffs are a nice bonus to Fina’s healing capabilities. This allows her to heal more and deal more damage thanks to her SBB’s Rec to Atk conversion buff. Now, the important part of this Extra Skill is granting herself an Angel Idol buff upon activating OD. In hard content, you’re bound to use UBB, whether it’d be for mitigation purposes (such as what Fina does), BB utility purposes, or even massive damage utility. Activating the Angel Idol allows her to live and take risks with healing without having to worry about dying. As a healer, Fina appreciates this buff in content where reflect buffs are prevalent. Arena Score: 8/10 Fina is rather a bit niche in what she does in Arena and Colosseum. Her kit doesn’t exactly cater towards Arena either. It’s rather a bit hard to use her in Colosseum, especially considering her BB doesn’t provide any means of damage output. However, in terms of generating BB gauges, yes. Fina has her uses. Having a Type 2 AI isn’t all too shabby in terms of activating her BB/SBB on the second round. One of the main problems Fina carries is her expensive SBB cost to output damage. Even that is a hard task to accomplish. There are units like Zelnite, Ophelia, and Asto who can accomplish this task better considering their relatively low BC costs, BB gauge utility, and reliable means of damage output. As a lead, Fina can be quite interesting. She provides high Rec buffs, which helps with HoT buffs to win the HP war. The BC cost reduction helps with units like Asto who can easily fill his BB gauge upon being hit. The status immunity is crucial, as this opens up various opportunities for better spheres rather than using spheres that negates status ailments. Stats Score: 10/10 Very high and well-rounded stats, especially in HP, Atk, and Rec. In terms of typing, my type preference for Fina is… Anima > Guardian > > Oracle > Breaker > Lord Usefulness Score: 10/10. Fina carries a kit that fits well with a bunch of other units that provide some form of Def conversion buff. Rain is a great example as Fina covers the Atk conversion buff that Rain lacks. Despite the fact that Rain already provides the Def and Rec buffs, Fina can still cover other buffs that Rain doesn’t provide. Another great partner is Zeruiah, especially considering Zeruiah doesn’t have to use up 30 SP to utilize the Light and Dark mitigation buffs since Fina already covers them. Overall, Fina’s kit might be a bit niche, but it definitely opens up more options for squads that pair very well with her. Elemental mitigation as high as 15% is very hard to come across and being able to utilize it really helps to make Fina shine where it’s necessary, particularly in trials. Additionally, carrying the high BB gauge boost helps to overcome a great portion of the Ares Down content that exists in the game. However, her kit involves using BC cost reduction effects to make her more effective in the hard content she’s tackling. SP Enhancements Score: 9/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Fina Fina’s enhancements are just what she needed for her kit to become more effective. A great notable mention is the BC cost reduction effect that she can take. A 25% reduction in BC cost nets a 52.5 BC total to fill up the SBB gauge, which is relatively normal for most Omni units anyway. To make this more effective, Fina can slot in spheres to reduce BC cost even further. Fina can also become a full-on status cleanser and negator, which is very rare to find on Omni units. This allows Fina to fill in on the status immunity role, especially since she’s immune to status ailments with her Extra Skill. Fina also gains access to barrier buffs, which are great, but rather a bit too expensive to slot in. There are other units that you can use to provide barrier, such as Ark. Besides, barrier buffs aren’t a must to take. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Invigorating Device *Beiorg's Armor & Projection Device *Meirith Pearl & Invigorating Device *Meirith Pearl & Projection Device *Vestige Alpha & Invigorating Device *Vestige Alpha & Projection Device *Vestige Omega & Invigorating Device *Vestige Omega & Projection Device Conclusion Total Score: 9.1/10 So how about that late spotlight? Do you play Brave Exvius? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Fina! How do you use Fina in your squad? Have you found ways of making her effective in the current meta? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Knight of Holy Light Ark *Rain *Chivalrous Thief Zelnite *Sacred Emperor Sirius Category:Blog posts